fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogotsu Sezoku
Hogotsu is an orphan and a former thief, he now travel the world along side with Tsuyo and Kogū. He is known as the Cunning Electric Thief( 利口電気盗賊 Rikō denki tōzoku) due to his previous carrer in stealing from corrupt aristocrats and the Unstoppable Lightning Spirit(止め電光霊 Tome denkō rei) due to his speed and skill in Lightning Magic. Appearance Hogotsu appears to be a young teenager with a small build and light skin. His hair is a spiky white, while his eyes are blue. He typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. He also wears long, baggy shorts and boots to complete his outfit. As a child , he often wore an old battered black sleevless shirt, that showed his scars from escaping the aristocats, light brown fingerless-gloves, long tattered brown pants and brown shoes. He also had a red scarf that he used to protect his identity when he went thieving. He later updates his theiving outfit to a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, leather straps around his back and chest, and matching dark blue shorts and sandals. Personality Hogotsu is best described as carefree, cocky and mischievous. He doesn't worry about things that much, often sitting back and relaxes. He also tends to play around with his enemies, never taking them serious unless needed. He enjoys doing things in over-the-top ways, never liking things to be simple. He is also enjoys pulling pranks on people just for the fun of it. Despite theses many flaws, he is very loyal to the people he feel that are his friends. He truly cares for them and will protect those he cares for at any cost. He automatically dislike any that wish to hurt them, no matter what their reason is. History Hogotsu was a orphan that was dropped off in Divitiis Bona, a rich but incredibly corrupt city, when he was 5 but apperanently the house was dropped was the an aristocrat's manor, so they simply left him out in the street until a passing homeless man came and to him to the Occultis Regia, where all the homeless live. The aristocrats would often kill or capture and the orphans because they viewed them as "Filth that should not be aloud to even breath". Hogotsu would often hide with his fellow orphans until one day, he heard from one of the older orphans, that some of the younger ones were taken to compete in some form of gauntlet against tons of magical creatures. He tried to get some of the older ones to come with him to get them out but the said it was hopless. So, he went by himself. He put on a disguise and was able to sneak into the arena, and break them out, managing to leave before the games began causing a massive uproar. After that, he went back to trying to pretend the incident never happened and be a normal orphan, but that did not last long as they were all slowly starting to starve. He and the old orphans tried to find jobs but they were all repeatedly turned down. Eventually, one of the orphans remembered how Hogotsu managed to rescue them and suggested that he go and steal from some of the aristocrats. At first, Hogotsu was not going to due so but after everyone begging him to do so, he gave in. Since then, he has been stealing from the aristocats and teaching his fellow orphans how to pickpocket on the street. Synopsis Equipment Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Run, Now..gif|Tell me how do you wish to be dismembered? Can you feel it?.gif|Do you feel that? Well, that means you're screwed. I have it....gif|He's got your nose.....and your entire head. …Oops, no I don't..gif|Now, give it a gentle squeeze.. I said GENTLE! Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Hogotsu has a lacrima implanted into him, although it is unknown what the purpose of the lacrima. The only known information about the lacrima is that it has to deal with some form of Lightning Magic and it can only accessed in certain situation that involve great rage or the need to protect someone. When Hogotsu does access the lacrima, his entire personality changes. He changes from usually cheerful, mischievous peron into a deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty killer, that doesn't show little to no remorse towards killing a person. His eyes change from their normal cheerful blue to a dark cold blue. His face becomes blank, void of any emotions. When he stops using the lacrima, he does not have any reculation of anything that he has done. The lacrima also gives him a few extra attributes, such as: *'Enhanced Durability': He is extreme durable or at he does not feel pain, as he is hit by a powerful spell and states that it "tickled". However when he stops using the lacrima, he get the feedback of all the hits he has taken. *'Claws': Hogotsu grows claws when he is using the lacrima. He use these claws as weapons to further enhance his strikes, giving him the ideal weapon for a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. *'Dark Aura': It should be noticed that when he is using the lacrima, that he is magical aura becomes dark blue and gives off a feeling of evil. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Hogotsu is very skilled in hand to hand combat. He is able to use his reflexes to easily move around his opponent and then stike them down. *'Demon Nails'(魔の釘 Ma no kugi); A simple technique. Hogotsu move his arms with incredible speed, and slices almost everything which come in contact with. Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Hogotsu has shown to possess great speed and has shown great reflexes reacting to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility, he can create multiple afterimages of himself and disappear out of sight. *'Illusion Dance'(錯覚踊り Sakkaku odori): A complex yet simple techinque that starts as Hogotsu begins towalk. As hewalks, he begins to move at incredible speed, creating after-images that all appear to be walking at slow pace, allowing him to hide among the after-images, confusing the opponent, and strike at the right time. Despite this techinque's complex nature, it does have a glaring hole in it. A person could be able to tell where he is at by watching the ground for any noticable effect or using their hearing to find where he is. Enhanced Strength: Hogotsu has immpressive strength for one that is his age. He is able to carry large boulders and break out of handcuffs, with little strain. Master Thief: '''Due to his previous career, he managed to acquire several different skills. He is very proficient in hiding and spying. He is also skilled in pickpocketing and unlocking doors. '''Master Parkour: Hogotsu is skilled in parkour, due to his time as a thief. He is able to easily climb and maneuver over obstacles. High intelligence: Despute his carefree and cocky nature, Hogotsu is able to formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies after battling an opponent for sometime. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法'' Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō''): An Elemental type of Caster Type Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity, this is Hogotsu's main magic. Hogotsu discovered that he could use this magic during one of his "enthusiastic walks at night" and has become highly proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways to defeat his opponents. *'Static Hand'(静的手 Seiteki-te): A basic lightning spell. Hogotsu places his hand on is opponent, while charging it full of lightning, and release it, causing his opponent to be electrocuted. He can also use it in both hand for even better results. **'Blitz Stab'(電撃刺し Dengeki-zashi): An advance version of Static Hand. Tsuyo covers his hand in lightning, and thruust his hand in a stabbing motion. This is able to pierce through armor surpisingly easily. *'Thunder Blade('雷刃 Raiha): Hogotsu points both his pointer and middle finger out and charges them with lightning, causing a blade made of pure lightning to extend form his fingers, that is able to cut throught virtutallyanything. **'Vajra'(金剛 Kongō): A stronger version of Thunder Blade. Hogotsu focuses lightning into his entire arm, creating a towering blade of lightning, that is smashed into his enemies. *'Electric Bullet'(電動弾 Dendō-dan): Hogotsu charges a ball of lightnig into his hand and throws it, sending a large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance. **'Rapid Bolts'(迅速ボルト Jinsoku boruto): A weaker but faster version of Electric Bullet. Hogotsu charges his hand hull of small bolts of lightning, that he can throw in a fast manner at his enemies. **'Voltage Cannon'(電圧大砲 Den'atsu taihō):A stronger version of Electric Bullet. Hogotsu place both his hand in front of him and begins to charge up lightning. Once he has gathered enough to form a large orb, he send it flying toward his enemy. **'Volt Grenade'(電圧擲弾 Den'atsu tekidan): A delayed Eletric Bullet. Hogotsu charges up a small ball of lightning and throws it. Once thrown, it has a 5-second delay before going off in a frenzy of electricity. ***'Sticky Volt'(付箋電圧 Fusen den'atsu): An upgrade of Volt Grenade. Hogotsu charge up a Volt Grenade and throws it at an object or enemy. Once it makes contact, it will stick to it until it detonates in a burst of lightning. However, this spell can only stick to clothes and armor. *'Discharge'(放電 Hōden): Hogotsu expels lightning all around his body, creating a barrier of lightning, that shock anything that gets close. Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form: Lightning Speed Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form: Lightning Burst *'Imperial Lightning Mode'(帝国点灯モード Teikoku tentō mōdo): A power-up technique that Hogotsu developed from watching two dudes who infused themselves with magic. He is able to infuse himself with lightning to improve his mobility and his spells. This can cause minor or noicable change in apperance. He can also use special spell that he perivously would not be able to use. He states that there are 3 forms but the third one is extreme dangerous and will not use it unless he has no choice. **'First Form: Lightning Speed'(最初の形式: 電光石火 Saisho no keishiki: Denkōsekka): In this form, he does not really change. His hair becomes noticable more spiky and he has a small aura of lightning around him. His mobility and spell power are multiplied by 5. **'Second Form: Lightning Burst'(二番目の形式: 雷連写 Ni-banme no keishiki: Kaminari rensha): In this form, he under goes a massive transformation. His hair turs into pure lightning and his arua becomes larger. His mobility and spell power are multiplied by 10. He is also able to access his special spells in this form. ***'Narukami'(鳴神 English for Thundering God): Hogotsu focuses his lightning into creating a mistudomoe of pure lightning, that he throws at his opponent to slice throught them. ***'Thor'(ソア Soa): Hogotsu focuses lightning into his arm or leg, to conjugate a large hammer that he smashes into his enemies. **'Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning'(最終形態: 雷の天体 Saishū keishiki: Kaminari no tentai): The third and final form. Not much is known about this form, as Hogotsu won't say much, but it is implied that this form does have an effect on his body. Trivia *Hogotsu's apperance is based off of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. *His battle theme is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring **His battle theme when he is using any of the Imperial Lightning Modes is Harder Better Faster Stronger Dubstep Remix. *His name means One who protects. *His favorite food is Pasta of any kind with Baked Cha siu bao . *His favorite snack is any kind of candy except chocolate. *His least favorite food is Shrimp. *His least favorite snack is chocolate, due to the chocolate back home tasting like olives. *Originally, Hogotsu had High Speed Magic, but then the Author realized that having a form that boost your speed is pretty pointless when you have high speed magic, so he scraped it. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Thief Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User